ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Year:2013
← 2012Year: 20132014 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2013'.'' January ; 3 * Agents Gilbert Beckett and Fiona Darcy tackle the PPC's first recorded mission in the Warriors continuum and are immediately mugged by rampaging author's notes and a horde of mini-monsters in part one of "ShadowClan is not Amused." (LINK BROKEN, now here) ; 13 * The Official Fanfiction University of Azeroth begins recruiting fanbrats for a school year certain to be filled with some painful clashes with reality. ; 27 * Johnny Denver and Burning Heart get a surprisingly simple start in "Battle Rules," a History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi fic. ; 29 * Ted Williams, Heather Warner, and Kayla Morrison fix the mistakes in a Harry Potter fix-it fic that bashes Dumbledore, Ginny, and Snape into the ground. February ; 1 * Old wounds are reopened for Lee when she, Ian, and Sammy take care of some family matters in Lee's home continuum. ; 5 * Agents Skeet and Amelia enter the Old Kingdom to deal with a pair of poorly described Sues. ; Unspecified * Agent Anebrin snaps in action during a mission to Forgotten Realms. A few days later, Desdendelle is repartnered with the Librarian. * Agent Supernumerary celebrates his tenth anniversary as a PPC agent with a surprise party in the Cafeteria. (Story published February 1, 2014.) March ; 2 * Agent Kozar transfers to the Department of Implausible Crossovers from the Department of Mary Sues. ; 11 * Data Junkie begins the PPC Boarder Shipfic Fest. ; 25 * The Official Fanfiction University of Discworld is launched as the eponymous story begins. April ; 1 * April Fool's Day! Huinesoron changes the Board's background to black and the links to electric blue. * Agents Brenda Loringham and Charlie Shoe try their best not to kill each other while battling equipment failures and Laiqualassiel, the half Elf, half nymph healer of Middle-earth. ; 1-4 * The 2013 Blackout happens. Weeping Angels, Creepers, and Slorp the Meatloaf Monster wreak havoc throughout Headquarters. ; Mid-month * Lex Freeman is recruited and partnered with Kayla Morrison. ; 21 * Agents Skeet and Amelia work out what to do with all their mini-Moggets and then receive a very different kind of mini. ; 25 * Lily Winterwood releases "An Unexpected Companion," in which Agents Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh tap into the mountain of badfic that has become the Hobbit section on the Pit, starting with Kestrel. (Mission actually set December 28, 2012.) ; 27 * Lily Winterwood releases "Time Will Tell," in which Agents Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh take on an uncanonical sister of Aragorn and her drooling Elvish bestie in their first Circle of Lemmings mission. (Mission actually set between December 2012 and April 2013.) ; Unspecified * The All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League begins its third season. * Issue One of the 2013 run of the Multiverse Monitor is released in Headquarters. May ; 14 * Agents Takua and Jareth, the Nightstalkers, stand bewildered by the presence of a random story not set in the canon it was filed under. Not too bewildered to get the job done, though. ; 15 * Lily Winterwood releases "A Girl out of Time," in which Agents Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh (DMS) team up with the Disentangler and the Agent (DIC) to take down Suemione Granger, Doctor Stu, and the Spirit of Hogwarts. (Mission actually set shortly before the Blackout.) ; 16 * J.J. Abrams' Star Trek: Into Darkness is released in theaters. Despite being a critical success, it disappoints many fans who hoped the reboot would take the opportunity to do something original rather than simply rehash the classics. ; 19 * Cyba Zero releases "Blackouts, Beasties and Bored Canon Characters," Part 1 and Part 2, in which Agents Eagrus Khan and Cyba Zero (DTE), and Sigma One (DoSAT) end up on a Blackout quest through the DTE and beyond. ; 25 * "The Glorious Revolution," a stage adaptation of Night Watch written and directed by Joel Whitegrass, is released to apparently favourable reviews. ; Unspecified * Issue Two of the 2013 run of the Multiverse Monitor is released in Headquarters. June ; 20 * Agent Magdalen Blackwell eats some ice cream, meets a newbie, and gets stuck in another Bionicle badfic. Rage ensues. July ; 1 * Huinesoron presents the Third Monthlyish PPC Writing Challenge: "Unexpected." August September ; 6 * Huinesoron presents the Fourth Monthlyish PPC Writing Challenge: "Return." ; 18 * The fanficWorld Admin announces that their cat had kittens—and that fanficWorld is once again open for business. ; Unspecified * Agents Cassie Young and Kelvin Talathion marry. October ; Early-mid-month * Agents Sergio Turbo, Corolla, Nikki Cherryflower and Anebrin visit Ari in Medical and further consequences of "All Through With This Niceness and Negotiation Stuff" are revealed. ; 12 * Neshomeh releases "Blood Raining Night," in which Agents Supernumerary, Ilraen, and Jenni tackle the notorious megacrossover Bleepfic of the same name. NSFW, NSFB. * Pokémon X[[Pokémon| and Pokémon Y]] are released worldwide for the Nintendo 3DS. ; 18 * Her Wozzeck releases two new interludes: ** Eusabius goes on a date with Zerenze, while Florestan greets a new member of RC 1810. ** Cinderella, Anneli Rodriguez, and Xanthus Garkaran deal with being transferred to the Department of Mary Sues: The Hunger Games Division, as well as other things in life. ; 22 * Agents Anebrin and Desdendelle tackle a Forgotten Realms badfic and Anebrin's story ends... for now. ; 31 * Neshomeh begins the Trick or Treat 2013 role-play on the Other Board. November ; 1 * Kittythekatty sets up the OFWho, where Suethors learn how to write Doctor Who fanfiction the right way. ; 22 * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds is first released in North America and Europe for the Nintendo 3DS. ; 27 * Disney's Frozen is released in the US, sparking an overwhelming marketing phenomenon and a fanfic explosion of unbelievable proportions. December ; 13 * Peter Jackson's The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug is released in US theaters. It is generally regarded as better than the first part, but still takes some fairly ridiculous liberties with the original story and characters. At least the dragon is awesome. ; 14 * Agents Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower and Corolla's mission takes a turn for the unexpected when canon characters start disappearing and Sergio lets more bits of his past slip out. ; 17 * An alternate version of Danny Richardson receives a call to service early one morning. ; 18 * Neshomeh begins the PPC Holiday Filk Game. ; 22 * Florestan, Eusabius, and newbie Wave Crest take a trainee out to a badly written Gay Aesop while putting up with homophobia and bad psychology in "Dignified, Like a Cockroach." (NSFW, Trigger Warning) ; 25 * Merry Christmas! Not specified * Early in the year: ** Charlotte Shoe joins the PPC. * Oleander Illian and Elisabeth Laison are born. * Agent Corolla transfers to DoSAT from Floaters. * Agent Bulldog wins a gold medal in New Caledonia's track and field championships. * Selene Windflower is broken out of FicPsych by Dafydd Illian. * Rashida Mafdetiti and Tianlong join the PPC. * Lapis Lazuli stumbles upon Headquarters and is found by Rayner Blitzkrieg, who adopts and sets up a temporary living space for her at the Nursery. ← 2012Year: 20132014 → Category:PPC History Category:Events Category:Years